


What Happens Now?

by Mabarigroomer



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Midnight in poppy land references, Secret Garden References, Tags May Change, alternative universe, feelings are complicates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabarigroomer/pseuds/Mabarigroomer
Summary: Takes place after Lilydusk’s Sugar and Spice Secret Garden comics.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 36
Kudos: 84





	1. What Happens Now part 1

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: This story has become its own animal and it will have more than two parts. I appreciate the support for this fic and I hope to keep improving.  
> A small fic focusing on the aftermath of the Sugar and Spice Secret Garden AU comic by Lilydusk. I recommend signing up to her patreon to read it (it’s worth it) it may help keep up with the story. Constructive criticism is encouraged.

The cafe bells chimed drawing the attention of a middle aged woman dressed in a low cut black cocktail dress. Her smile faded slightly when she met the cold yellow eyes of the new patron that entered. “ Ah, sir” she corrected herself, now smiling fully “ how are you this evening? Shall we prepare your normal room?”

Tora nodded, he had a cigarette hanging from his lip and with the help of a concierge was relieved of his wet overcoat. It had been raining for about a week now and amongst other things, Tora was fed up with it. Clan business has been running him ragged and now all he wanted was some relaxation. “ I want two orders of the steak special and a pot of hot tea in the room” he said while snubbing his cigarette in the silver ashtray on the hostess’s desk.

It's been four months since Tora began visiting the ‘Sugar and Spice’ cafe for business purposes. Initially he was expected to “check the merchandise” and make sure the Clan was producing a worthwhile profit in the area. Next thing he knew he was a lovesick puppy for a broad with a tight pussy and a tragic backstory.

Tora wasn’t a man seeking attachments, yet when it came to _her_ he found himself coming back. In fact, he was coming in often enough that he ended up with an actual room. Truth be told it was starting to get embarrassing.

Regardless of the familiarity he carried amongst the workers in the ‘café’ he maintained his cold exterior. He had a reputation to uphold, Vincent Bathulman didn’t pick his Clan captains lightly. Tora was one of the few men that could describe crushing a man’s orbital bones with his bare hands. It didn’t matter if the action sickened his soul, it kept the civilian riff raff in line and his boss happy and lenient. So lenient, he earned a night off.

Things seemed to go normally, a slender redhead dressed in a maid outfit offered him his favorite drink while he waited for the room to be prepared. After a few minutes he started to feel on edge, more than usual. The older woman that greeted him was frantically whispering with a pair of concierges. He handed the glass back to the redhead and made his way to the desk.

“Is there a problem?” His eyes were sharp and intense; it made it hard for the hostess to look him in the eye. “ Well,” she spoke nervously “ there seems to be an issue with the girl you normally see tonight, sir.” Tora arched a brow that caused the hostess’s neck to sweat. “ Please don’t worry, sir, we can easily find a replacement for you. Candy is quite popular and I know someone of your caliber would be more than happy-“ Tora cut her off before she could finish her pitch “what’s your name?”

The woman swallowed hard “ Margo, sir”. “ Margo, I’m gonna be honest. I don’t give a shit about Candy. I do wanna know what’s happening with Poppy. She has a shift from 7 to 3 in the morning and you’re tellin’ me she _ain’t_ here?”

“ No sir. She went home with the flu.”

Tora and Margo stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Margo shifted in her stance as Tora glowered at her. “ I’ll speak to the manager and deal with it. Thank you Margo.” Tora signaled for one of the workers to return his jacket and he made his exit. Margo released an audible gasp and reached for the scotch she kept under her desk.

Tora put another cigarette in his mouth and madly typing into his cell phone to his tech guy Ronzo. Poppy never missed a shift. He found himself battling ‘what if’ scenarios in his mind. If he was lucky, she made up a lie to get him out of her life. He felt a part of him crack a little. He remembered the last night they were together. They were making love when she confessed she loved him. He could still feel the warmth of her embrace around his neck and waist. The intense heat between them occupied his daydreams for days. He didn’t expect to forge a relationship with an escort but there he was.

He found himself pouring his emotions within her with each visit. She always listened. She never judged him for his past. In fact she seemed pretty damn certain he was a good guy at heart; " a mistake really" he would muse. He knew he was lost when he choked out “ I love you too.” She made him for a short time feel like a human being. He puffed his cigarette nervously. Maybe his presence was too much. He was a dangerous man and being a gangster’s mistress held its own risks. Risks he danced around with her preventing them from moving their relationship into something beyond a business transaction.

There was also a chance she was dead.

Tora may be a captain but there were plenty of blood thirsty underlings looking for a way to snatch the title away from him. Scharch for example, that crazy fucker. Tora grimaced at the memory of “the gasoline incident” two years ago when the creep took his wrath out on some poor guy who owed the clan money. Tora wouldn’t put it past someone like Scharch to do something. He felt his stomach drop. The sooner he found her, even if Poppy didn’t want to see him or not, the better he would feel.

After a beat, his cellphone chirped showing a message.

“ What’s Up Big Bro?”

“ Ronzo I need you to track someone down ASAP. “

“ Ok but don’t call me Ronzo.”

“ Just do what I ask. Her name is Poppy, dunno her last name. She works at The Clan’s brothel Sugar and Spice.”

There was a pause then his phone beeped again

“ uh… Can’t you just make them give it to you? You are their boss.”

“It’s private.” 

“uh k, give me an hour.”

+

Poppy left her purse and overcoat at the door. Her head and body ached like she fell asleep inside a tight space. She had planned to go to work but when her supervisor took one look at her pale feverish face she was immediately dismissed. Sugar and Spice valued their girls looking healthy, not half dead on their feet.

She collapsed on her mattress trying to not mourn her now cancelled visit with her favorite private client. She wondered if Tora would miss her or if he would come back another day she was there. She feared he’d find a different girl to occupy his time. Technically he could; he and Poppy were not a couple let alone was she exclusively his. When it boiled down to it, all Poppy had done was cancel on a client.

A client she told she loved. A man who loved her in return.

Begrudging she stripped from her clothes and put on her blue nightshirt with a sleeping bear on it. It was one of the few gifts she had left from her grandmother before her prison sentence.

She snuggled into her quilt and pillow and wished Granny was still around. A small tear rolled down her cheek as she reminisced of her childhood in Moonbright. Things were simpler then, things were kinder. A cough wracked through her body causing her to sit up “ wish somebody could be kind to me now” she thought.

+

Tora parked a couple blocks away from the apartment complex.  He changed into his gym clothes: sweats and gray hoodie with his black ball cap. He looked like an everyday thug as long as nobody stared at him too hard. 

When Ronzo messaged Poppy’s address, he found himself grumbling at the location. It was on the cross streets Shannon and Dwire, a rough area but fortunately on neutral ground. For some reason he hoped she lived someplace safe despite what he knew about her situation in life.

He wasn’t sure what his endgame was. “ I’m just seeing if she’s okay” he rationalized but the longer he thought about her the more fearful he became. He walked up to the complex, it was made of concrete and stucco. The walls looked tough but he knew it was going to be a dump on the inside. Places like this survived because they could house the poorest folks without the expectation of it actually being safe.

He visualized Poppy living in a leaky, cold room with paper thin walls. Sadly, as he walked to her apartment door he wasn’t disappointed.

+

Poppy heard a knock on her door that roused her from her dreamless sleep. In this neck of the woods, answering an unknown knock was dangerous. Her landlord, Mrs. Haru had already collected her rent and her friend Erdene always called or texted if she was planning to come over. Poppy hazily looked through her peephole then immediately unlocked the door. She saw Tora looking at her, his gaze serious with his hands in his pockets.


	2. What Happens Now Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: Edited the last bit in chapter 2
> 
> This has taken me some time. I hope its not a disappointment. Constructive criticism welcomed. I'm new at this and hope I'll improve.

> Poppy heard a knock on her door that roused her from her dreamless sleep. In this neck of the woods, answering an unknown knock was dangerous. Her landlord, Mrs. Haru had already collected her rent and her friend Erdene always called or texted if she was planning to come over. Poppy hazily looked through her peephole then immediately unlocked the door. She saw Tora looking at her, his gaze serious with his hands in his pockets.
> 
> ****
> 
> Poppy stood before him, she looked both surprised and apprehensive. Tora took in her appearance: a cute blue nightgown with a sleeping bear on the front and her hair styled in long braids. Even sick she was too damn cute. “ Tora?” She asked quietly. He suddenly felt awkward, like he had no reason to be there. He cleared his throat without being certain on what to say he blurted out
> 
> “ya weren’t at work.”
> 
> Poppy looked to the ground, “ I’m sorry I had to call out tonight.”
> 
> “ Ya scared the shit outta me.”
> 
> “I’ll make it up to you, I’m sorry.”
> 
> Tora glanced into her apartment; he could see a mattress in the middle of the floor, a cell phone charger and some cup of ramen containers. “ Fuck” he grumbled under his breath. He looked at Poppy’s face and could see tears beginning to fill her eyes. Tora briefly remembered how he decided _not_ to let Poppy have his phone number. It was paranoia about someone other than Ronzo hacking into his phone and finding it. Now he realized what a pain in the ass he’d made of things.
> 
> He rubbed the back of his neck “ nah that’s fine. I just got worried. You could have let me know, a note or something.” She sighed, she suddenly looked exhausted “ I can do that. Hopefully this doesn’t happen again.” Tora felt the urge to grab her and hold her close. She looked terrible suddenly.
> 
> “ Ya need to go back to bed sweetheart,” he said. Standing in an open hallway made him nervous. He briefly looked around making sure they weren’t causing unwanted interest. When his gaze returned to Poppy he could see her already tilting over to fall. He grabbed her shoulders and with a quick motion he scooped her bridal style. Using his foot he slammed her door and sat her down on her mattress. He looked at her face, panic filling his chest when her doe eyes fluttered open. “ You okay?” He asked, checking her forehead for her temperature. She felt hot and her cheeks were flushed. “ Better now,” she whispered. Tora held her close “ if I didn’t know any better I’d say it wasn’t a fever making you turn red sweetheart.” Poppy began to laugh that suddenly turned into a nasty cough. Tora grimaced and rubbed her back
> 
> ****
> 
> “ What are you doing?” Poppy called from the mattress. She was wrapped up in her quilt in a little ball. Tora made her lay there while he ‘looked around’. As far as Poppy knew there was nothing to look at. Her apartment except for her bathroom was all one room. She had nothing but a dirty mattress, her phone, and a suitcase to keep her clothes. She heard Tora rummaging around in and out of her bathroom. Glancing over the last direction she heard him she found him shoving things into her suitcase.
> 
> “ You’re moving out,” he replied.
> 
> Poppy sat up, she couldn’t be certain what he was implying out of habit she played coy “ where am I going to live?” Tora brushed a hand over his dark hair nervously and then adjusted his cap.
> 
> “ You're gonna stay some place safer than this dump.”
> 
> “ like, with you?” 
> 
> "someplace safe.”
> 
> Poppy felt herself backpedal “ I know this place is… Rough and I don’t have much, but I just paid my rent and…”
> 
> “ ya ain’t staying here, Poppy.”
> 
> A short time later, Tora was making Poppy put on some clothes over her pajamas. Tora moved his car closer to the complex, it barely had a parking lot but Tora _made_ his own parking space on a side walk. She watched him put her bag in the back seat and shuffle her along until she was safely buckled inside. He locked up her apartment and before Poppy knew, they were speedily driving away.
> 
> “Where are we going?”
> 
> Tora didn’t answer right away. He was smoking, blowing cigarette smoke out his car window. Poppy reached for his hand and he seemed to jolt out of his train of thought. He looked troubled, “ we’re going to a safe house. No one knows about it except for the owner.” Poppy nodded, still unsure. She knew Tora was kind, but he also desired control. The drive to keep her safe from whatever it was he was hiding her away from-a illness or otherwise was overwhelming as it was flattering. She watched his intense focus on the road and wondered about the last night they were together.
> 
> ******
> 
> The night began typically. Since she and Tora’s couplings began, she tended to focus on helping customers in other ways other than as an escort. She was cleaning a table in the lounge; escorts and patrons were conversing and drinking nearby. Suddenly Poppy felt someone grind their hips against her rear. She looked over to her relief that it was Tora. He was in is black business suit, the jacket casually unbuttoned. His white shirt collar was open slightly exposing his neck tattoo. 
> 
> He smiled when Poppy pretended to pout “ You’re late!” She whispered playfully. Tora always came by around 8’ o'clock in the evening: it was about 10 now. “ Rough night” he said, a cigarette was poking out of his lips as he smiled. Poppy wiggled her ass into his hips “ and you still came to see little ole me?” 
> 
> Tora’s golden eyes, though tired, seemed to ignite at her boldness. Not long ago, Poppy was too shy to even look at him during sex; now she was grinding her ass against his bulging erection. He moved his hand on her hip down to her ass and flipped her flouncy maid skirt up and gripped her buttock firmly.
> 
> “ No underwear huh?” 
> 
> Poppy just blushed.
> 
> Tora smiled and gave her a hard slap on her exposed flesh. Poppy squeaked and pushed her rear upward with a gasp “ I was hoping you would-oh!” 
> 
> Tora dove his hand between her thighs and began massaging her now slicken folds. She could sense his pleased expression as he rubbed her clit affectionately. He was bent over her now, “ Ya still good sweetheart?” He rasped in her ear, “ yes!” She gasped. He put out his cigarette unhurriedly and continued.
> 
> The idea of being exposed this way around other people normally made her uncomfortable, however Tora had a gift of nullifying any concerns. A nervous hush seemed to fill the room when he was near. Before long Poppy would hear murmurs of caution of booking with “The Tiger’s girl.”It made Poppy feel strangely powerful and aroused. She controlled how far they went and he toed the line, even if his clan title could imply otherwise.
> 
> Suddenly she felt his fingers penetrate her core. She cried out as he whispered into her ear  _ “ all I could think about today was this little tight pussy of yours.”  _
> 
> Poppy felt a whimper leave her mouth and pushed herself into his hand. Tora worked her over until she felt the tickle in her lower belly making her thighs spread wider. Tora breathed into her ear  _ “Cum for me sweetheart.”  _ At that Poppy cried out, the building tension breaking like a dam. She trembled on his large hand. 
> 
> When her body calmed, Tora lifted himself and she followed. He held her, her back to his chest and licked his fingers “ feel good sweetheart?” He asked.
> 
> Poppy made a “mm hmm” noise as he put his fingers in her mouth to finish licking them off. Tora whispered to her“ you wanna get a room?” 
> 
> Poppy nodded, her cheeks bright red.


	3. What Happens Now Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this is small update. Life has been crazy and I was really put into a slump. Hopefully I will update soon. If anything looks off or anyone has suggestions I look forward towards the feedback. As always this is story based off LilyDusk's work Midnight in Poppy land and her stand alone series Sugar and Spice through her patreon secret garden.

The room was the same one they always used. Tora led her to the door by the hand, the patrons and workers making a point to give them a wide berth. His eagerness to get inside was palpable. Once inside Poppy could see him relax a little, he flopped onto the mattress and made beckoning motion with his fingers “C’mere sweetheart”.

Poppy scurried next to him, he pulled her on top of him. He held her close, kissing the top of her head, his hands slithering their way up her dress to cupping her ass then her hip. He seemed a little distracted, maybe he was tired; certainly more preoccupied than Poppy pictured after their exchange. 

“ Are you okay?”

Tora glanced downward towards her “ yeah I just want to hold ya for a while. Is that alright”?

Poppy nodded. They cuddled in silence when Tora spoke “ They treatin’ ya alright here?” Cuddled on his chest she nodded “ yeah it's been okay. You’re my biggest customer though. Not that I mind.” Tora stretched his arms propped them behind his head. Poppy sat up and removed the pig tails from her hair, allowing her chestnut locks to flow free. 

Tora seemed to focus on what she was doing while he spoke. Was he staring at her with reverence? A sense of pride filled her. Tora was one of the most handsome men she’s ever seen: muscular with long black hair, intensely beautiful eyes; yet he always stared at her like she was the beautiful one. He didn’t hesitate to tell her so either. 

She was still straddling him as she combed her fingers through her hair.“ I didn’t expect to end up finger banging you on a table” he smirked. Poppy playfully swatted him while he flashed his obscenely handsome dimples at her. 

“ Well I mean, in a way why else would you be here?”

Tora’s expression turned pensive. “ I was also checking to see if you were alright.”

“ Why?”

Tora seemed reluctant to answer. Poppy caressed his face with her small hands, moving a strand of hair behind his ear. Compelled by the gesture, he pulled her back down, kissing the shell of her ear.

“I had a nightmare, something happened to you, and it was all my fault” he whispered.

Poppy’s brown eyes widened.

“ It’s been bugging me all week.”

Poppy looked into his eyes and could see he was a little embarrassed. His olive skin looked a little flushed as well. “ oh” she managed to say, a warm fluffy feeling filled her chest.  _ “ He really worries about me that much?”  _ She began to see him recede into himself. Clearly there was something inside of him that he hadn’t intended to say out loud, or maybe he was worried about how she would respond. “ What happened in the dream?” She sat up a little and began leaving a trail of kisses from his face to the crest on his neck. The affection seemed to pull him out of his shell little by little. 

“I don’t want to scare you.”

The sincerity of the statement made Poppy stop her affections. With what she knew about Tora’s work, maybe it was better she didn’t know. Maybe. “ Was it that awful?”

“ Yeah.”

Poppy felt her grim curiosity get the best of her. “Did I get hurt or something?”

Tora let out a sigh of frustration and grasped her shoulders looking her in the eye“ why do ya gotta ask so many damn questions?” Poppy shuddered with the harshness of his gaze. “ Ya died. Are ya happy now? It was all my fault. I don’t want to talk about it anymore” Poppy stared downward, avoiding his face. 

_ “ He is a customer and you’re a whore. Remember that” _ . 

“ I’m sorry Tora.” She felt his grip soften. The searing intensity in his eyes died like embers and suddenly he gripped Poppy like she would disappear in thin air. instinctively she held him too. She could feel dampness on her neck where he buried his face. “ I’m sorry kid” he murmured.

“ Tora, are you?”

“ Ignore it.”

A tear rolled down her collar bone. Poppy felt something click inside her. She had seen him recoil into self loathing before, not to this degree of emotion. The urge to distract him took hold of her. The fact she helped bring him there made her feel like she failed in some way. Summoning up her courage she said “Tora, take off your clothes.”

  
  


****

Tora watched from the corner of his eye seeing Poppy lulling to sleep. This was madness. He knew Quincy wasn’t going to mind Tora staying at his place, but the whole scenario was spontaneous and out of character for him. “ The Tiger of Ares Street” didn’t run off with escorts to a cabin in the woods. That’s right, he told Poppy this was a safe house. Not Quincy’s hideaway from mob business. Tora came to the cabin a few times with Quincy. It was isolated but well equipped. The mafia prince bought it without Vincent knowing. Tora threw the cigarette stub out the window.  _ “It’s a matter of time though”  _ he thought. 

He glanced back to the sleeping woman in his passenger’s seat. When she was better, they needed to talk.  _ “ How the fuck to do you move me like you do?”  _ He thought to himself. She surprised him with her spunk every time they met. She was so damned determined to work at the cafe, even if it meant running across dangers she couldn’t imagine. She only worked there because it paid enough to pay off her debts from prison.Tora briefly frowned, he remembered his days of being rejected for regular jobs because he was a clan kid. 

He offered half jokingly to “off” the guy who framed her to begin with. It was a shitty ex boyfriend if he remembered right. He shook his head.  _ “ Framing your girl for fraud, stupid punk. Lucky for him Poppy won’t tell me his name. He’d end up eating through a tube for the rest of his life.”  _

That was her nature though. She was so damn forgiving- and trusting for that matter considering all she’d been through. “ I just want to move on with my life” she’d tell him when he brought up revenge.

Quincy’s cabin was located on the fringe of Narin National Park. It was a good hour out of town and Tora needed to come up with a game plan for Poppy ASAP. She was sick as a dog with the flu or whatever made her cough like she was expelling a lung. More than a few times she woke herself coughing in the car. “ Ya okay kid?” He asked knowing full well she was not. “ yeah” she lied “ but do you think we could get some cough syrup or something?” 

If Tora could have slapped himself upside the head he would have. “ Yeah we should make a quick stop to a pharmacy or something.” They were thirty minutes out of Narin City limits and he had seen signs signalling a gas station nearby. Not a pharmacy but it was something. He turned off the onramp to rural turned industrialized road. He spied the beaming lights of the gas station and parked close to the entrance. He wanted to be able to see the car from the cash register if possible.

The gas station looked new amongst the older factory buildings, bright with fluorescent orange and red colors. After assuring Poppy he would return he stepped into the building. He began grabbing any kind of medicine that looked like it would help her flu symptoms. The cashier, a pimple-faced kid with greasy hair eyed him suspiciously. Tora clenched his jaw, growing impatient with the suspicious staring. 

He grabbed some waters and some veggie chips and set the arm full of items on the counter.

“ I’ll need a pack of Amarillos” Tora glanced at an obnoxiously cute and squishy hamster keychain hanging on a display on the counter. It’s big brown eyes reminded him of someone. “ That key chain too.” The cashier scoffed as he rung up the items making a mistake looking Tora in the eye. The kid gulped at the cold neutral expression Tora wore and handed off the items carefully.

Tora quickly jumped into the car and made Poppy drink some water. “ Ya cold?” He asked “ I think I’m okay” she said softly. He was trying to measure some cough syrup in the cup/cap when Poppy took the whole bottle and gave it a swig.

“ Damn! What the hell Poppy?”

“ Desperate” she laughed and coughed. 

Tora smirked and looked to the road. “We’ll be there soon I promise.” Poppy snuggled into her jacked and smiled warmly at him. He took the medicine from her “I’d feel better if ya didn’t get wasted on nyquil sweetheart”. She snickered a bit as Tora shoved the cough syrup back into the plastic bag it came in. Tora drove out of the parking lot and made his way back on the highway. Poppy was so quiet he swore she fell asleep. Tora felt the warmth of her hand on the center console “ Tora” she called softly. Her contact with him didn’t cause him to jump this time. Tora squeezed her hand, it felt good. It felt natural to him.  _ “ You got it bad don’t you?”  _ He thought to himself. “ Tora” she whispered again “ thank you for looking out for me.” Tora felt his cheekbones blush. “ It’s alright kid, get some sleep.” Tora watched as Poppy snuggled against her seat, a faint smile on her face. 


	4. What Happens Now? Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A recap of the night Poppy confesses her love through Tora’s point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👏🏻 Finally an update

Sugar and Spice A Week Earlier

“Huh?” Tora looked up at Poppy’s suddenly serious face. Poppy ran her hands down the collar of his dress shirt. He had ditched the dress jacket when they entered the room. “ Tora” she asked again, “ take off your clothes.”

This was a bit of segway from weeping like a baby on her shoulder over a nightmare. The change was welcomed though, he didn’t cry often and he sure as hell wasn’t thrilled he managed to do it in front of an attractive girl. Rubbing his face he attempted to tease her. “ You gonna be telling me what to do this time around sweetheart?”

He felt a weight leave the bed. When he looked up, Poppy had stripped off her outfit and was looking through a nearby cabinet stark naked. Hidden in an empty ice bucket she pulled out a bottle. He watched her, or more or less her ass as she bent down. “ My friend Erdene lent this to me” she said, showing him the unmarked bottle. She popped the cap and let Tora smell the scent. It smelled good, it smelled intimate and inviting. “ It’s patchouli and vanilla,” Poppy said, dripping a little oil on her finger. She messaged a little on her breast clearly for his benefit. Judging by his slacks, it worked hook-line-and sinker.

She crawled back onto his lap. She propped her arms around his neck and proceeded to massage his scalp. He closed his eyes and felt her face move to his ear. _“ Let me take care of you_.” The sensation from the scalp massage began slowly dissolving the previous despair. But something didn’t feel right.

He grasped her wrists gently, “ Poppy you don’t have to throw yourself at me cause I’m bein’ a whiny bitch.” Poppy looked at him, a little hurt. Granted that technically was her job, but after confessing a clear attachment he had to her it seemed…Inappropriate? Unnecessary? Perhaps even manipulative. A wave of concern and guilt filled his brain.

_“She’s got bills to pay like everybody else and you’re the sad fuck that shells out the cash_ ”. 

The thought didn’t make Poppy look so flattering either. Poppy gently grabbed Tora’s face, his attention returned to reality. “ I don’t do things I don’t want to Tora” she said, sensuality in her voice gone. “ I want to make you feel good. I worry about you when I only see you a few times a week looking like you haven’t slept in days.” She grasped the half bun behind his head, forcing his face closer to hers, “ if I can’t be anything else to you at least let me do my job.” Tora was quiet. He looked into her brown eyes and could see pinpricks of tears threatening to fall.

_“ Jesus can ONE of us keep our shit together for one night?”_ He thought. He wiped her tears with his thumb. Truth be told, a busty brunette wanting to give him what he could see a naked massage would be nice.

Tora quickly dispatched his clothing, Poppy dutifully folded everything and told him to lay back on the bed. He watched her climb on the foot of the bed, he tried to sit up to reach her but she soothingly told him to “ lay back”. The aroma of the oil filled the room as she worked. She began massaging his legs, working from his feet, ankles, to his calves in slow strokes across his muscles. Tension from his morning gym routine, standing around for hours at Clan meetings seemed to melt away from his defined muscles. She worked his way up his thighs, taking special care caressing the tiger tattoo that had curved around his calf and thigh. To his dismay she only lightly nudged his genitals with her small hands. He watched as she poured the oil down her breast, allowing it to run down her stomach. She smiled at him as she massaged her own breasts. Tora felt his erection begging for her to touch it.

“You’re killing me sweetheart.”

“ Just be patient. You’ll enjoy it I promise.”

And he was not disappointed.

Poppy drizzled more oil on his chest, reaching forward her heavy breasts slightly caressed his cock and she slid closer on his oiled thighs. Her mound grinded against his groin and the slick contact made him groan. She massaged his stomach, taking time to trace his abdominals, working her way up his ribcage. The patchouli vanilla smell and the caressing made Tora feel hazy and drunk. His eyes shut, as she worked her way up his pectorals and neck. His tattoos shined brighter from the oil. When she reached his shoulders he felt her slide her full body down his.

His nostrils flared and his gaze turned hot watching her glide her body down his. Her body rubbed against his erection three times before she straddled his waist. Watching him with a small smirk she wrapped her hands around him and began confidently stroking him. He sat up on his elbows watching her. A sense of pride and lust filled him, he began thrusting his hips into her hands _“ I taught her that”_ he thought. Maybe it was filthy but he felt damn proud.

She lowered her mouth to the crown of his penis and engulfed him. The slickness of the oil and the heat of her mouth elicited a moan from his lips. He felt her push him down her throat, watched in anticipation as her head bobbed up and down. Pulling her head away she gasped and wiped the saliva around her mouth. She continued her onslaught for several minutes. His legs began twitching from the intense sensations. Suddenly he put a large hand on her head, stopping her from sucking him further. She looked at him, her mouth shining from oil and saliva. “ Get a condom,” he croaked. She slid off his body and took a condom off the shelf. Every room had a surplus of them. She hurried her way back onto his body when Tora pulled her to his chest. He roughly kissed her mouth and moved his hands over her slippery body. She wrapped herself around his waist as he gripped her ass, finding her core roughly touching her folds.

He felt good. She felt good on him. He cupped her jaw and took her mouth again, this time a small cry left her mouth. He smiled and kissed her softly before whispering to her to sit up. Poppy had a rosy glow to her face as she eagerly straddled his hips and eagery tore the condom wrapper with her teeth. He watched her roll it on his cock gently, stroking him a few times ensuring it was on properly. He was ready to pounce. Between the touching and how the dim light reflected off her creamy skin he was struggling to contain himself.

Seeing his struggle, Poppy pressed her hand reassuringly on his chest and mounted him. She ground herself into him, taking him fully inside of her. Again pride fluttered through his body. She began riding him, slowly at first then when she found her pace Tora held her hips to balance. He watched in slight awe, _“ she is fucking an angel- literally_.” Poppy began to pleasure herself between thrusts. When she began to come undone it was all he could take.

He flipped her over carefully under him _“ sorry sweetheart I wanna drive now”._ The movement surprised her but she was grinning at him giggling a bit in the process. Tora was told before he was a control freak; now as he thrusted into her rubbing her clit watching her come undone beneath him he had to admit there was some truth to that. _“ I want to be the one that sends her there,”_ he thought as he snapped his hips into her. 

She grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. The kiss sent waves of adoration and yearning in him. “ What the hell did I do before you?” He thought. He found himself panting with her as she came again. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him deeper inside her. The pull of her legs sent him over further. Crazy thoughts filled his head _“ Fuck this place, fuck The Clan. I’m going to take her home and live in bed with her forever.”_ He grasped at her breasts and began sucking and licking her nipples.He felt the familiar sensation of his orgasm building in his lower back. He flipped her on her side, gripping her breasts tightly with both hands driving himself inside her. Her cries and the sounds of their slapping flesh echoed into the room. Her moaning grew louder and suddenly she cried “ I love you”. His thrusts faltered briefly, if the words were a bullet it hit him right between his eyes. Or in this case, his heart.

He felt Poppy begin to wriggle from his grasp, he pinned her down. He could see concern and slight fear fill her large eyes. _“ Do something ya big dummy”_ his mind yelled. He cupped her face and kissed her, he rested his head on hers “I love ya too, kid.” Her eyes softened and held him closely. She began thrusting her hips, encouraging him to continue. He began thrusting again, this time a calmer pace. He felt more sensitive than before, he couldn’t hold out any longer. He breathed out a haggard sigh as he came.

The room was hot and thick with the patchouli and vanilla aroma. His face was buried in her hair, he was listening to the sounds of her breathing. Realizing he was likely crushing her he moved to the side staring at the ceiling. She snuggled next to him, he pulled her in close. _“ What the fuck did just happen?_ ” He glanced over to Poppy’s face, she was dozing off. Even asleep and with her hair messy from lovemaking she looked beautiful. He rested his head on hers _“ You fell in love, thats what happened ya dumb fuck”_ he smiled to himself


End file.
